


Fifteen Years in One Night

by Shizuka_Gun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Body Worship, Bondage, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Promises, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Smut, not graphic though, soul eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuka_Gun/pseuds/Shizuka_Gun
Summary: Soldier 76 has been searching for Reaper since their encounter in Egypt. When they finally meet again truths are revealed and desires laid bare.Please be gentle this is my first smutty fic





	1. Tentative Talking

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Overwatch or any of it's characters they belong to Blizzard and the godlike hands of Jeff Kaplan.
> 
> I know I promised smut but it is in the next chapter and by that I mean the whole chapter is nothing but smut so if not your thing I'll be posting a third chapter so you can skip to it once it's up.

For the past ten years Soldier 76 had tried his hardest to bring down the people responsible for the destruction of Overwatch. Breaking into the old facilities brought nostalgia and regret. He remembered every hall, every room, and every person. He remembered long nights and even longer days, remembered being under stacks of paperwork for days at a time, not even seeing the outside of his office. He remembered Reyes bringing him coffee and food on occasion, taking pity on the overworked commander and giving him a small break when it became too much. He remembered when the visits stopped, when warm coffee was exchanged for cold glares, when their bed became a battleground. He regretted letting it go, not forcing them to talk, maybe if he had they wouldn’t be here now, maybe if they took time to communicate it could all have been avoided. 

 

From on top a roof in Dorado the Soldier let out a long sigh. He knew it was foolish to think that all their problems could have been solved by talking, but it might have at least helped. Standing up from his prone position, Seventy-six shouldered his rifle and walked to the rooftop door. For the past two weeks he had been staking out seemingly random parts of the city. Thanks to some intel he picked up from some unfortunately placed Talon agents he knew that Reaper was here. For two weeks Seventy-six had been waiting but still he hadn’t seen even a wisp of his black smoke and it was making him uneasy. Every day he didn’t see him made him more and more nervous. Was it a trap? Did Reaper know he was here? If he was honest with himself Soldier would admit that he was desperate just to see him again. Since their encounter in Egypt he had been determined to find him again. Making his way down the stairs Soldier headed back to his hotel for a few hours of sleep.

 

Deep in Los Muertos territory Reaper hid in the shadows of a side alley listening in on some punks discussing a weapons drop. Reaper rolled his eyes at their stupidity, who talked outside, in plain view of anyone about extremely illegal activities? Idiots. Drawing his Hell-fire shotguns Reaper ghosted behind them. 

 

“Boo.” Reaper fired point blank into each of their skulls, their bodies rag dolling immediately looking grotesquely of puppets whose strings had been cut. A rather good analogy, they were barely more than puppets to begin with. Reaper watched their souls appear and consumed them. Taking a moment to settle and disperse his shotguns Reaper raised a hand to his ear. “Sombra? Did you catch all that?” He knew she probably did but he also knew she expected to be asked. 

 

“Si, I’ve already tracked the shipment, the question is who you send it to?” Sombra knew, based on what the weapons were, but she really enjoyed making Reaper do the work she already had done, a girl had to get her pleasure somehow.

 

“You know damn well who it’s going to, There is some unusual fire power that was never even conceivable ten years ago. It can’t be released to the masses.” Reaper had seen enough mass death to last several lifetimes and while what he did was no different than murder, most of the world was innocent and did not deserve his wrath. 

 

“Gotcha! I’m sure the monkey will appreciate some new toys to play with.” Without giving Reaper a chance to retort she cut the connection.

 

Reaper removed the earbud from his ear and crushed it in his palm. As the dust blew away he pondered how his life had brought him here. So much pain, anger, and regret. After years of thinking about it he knew that Overwatch had been doomed one way or another, but maybe if he had done things differently, things wouldn’t be this bad. Shaking his head Reaper began the long walk back to the hotel.

 

At the edge of the eastern part of Dorado was a rundown hotel with no name. On any given day it looked as though it had been closed and condemned but the beds were clean and the staff didn’t ask questions. Soldier Seventy-six remembered it from the the few ops he had run here, he was surprised to see it still in business but glad. The owner was still the same and Soldier was relieved that time and his mask made him unrecognizable. Giving a small nod he headed up the stairs to his room. As Soldier rounded the hallway lost in thoughts of what to do now he ran smack into a rather solid figure. “Sorry. Didn’t see….” Soldier raised his gun in the figures face. His own eyes wide in disbelief. “Reaper.”

 

Reaper had made it to the hotel, tired and in desperate need for a shower, teleporting through an open window he was pleased to find he was fairly close to his room. He had just managed to get his door open when something ran into him. As he turned around he was met by a very familiar pulse rifle in his face. “What? No hey! How are you? Kiss my ass? Really Jack and I thought we were friends.” Reaper, for all his nonchalance was nervous, given their last encounter he didn’t exactly trust Jack not to shoot him. Just because he couldn’t die didn’t mean he didn’t feel pain, he felt it pretty constantly actually. 

 

“I finally found you, we need to talk Reyes.” Soldier kept his gun trained on Reaper watching the other man’s shoulders shrug and push open the door. Following in behind him Seventy-six did a quick sweep with his eyes, affirming his suspicions that Reaper was alone. Lowering the pulse rifle he watched Reaper take his armor and ammo off, noting that he left the mask and hood on. 

 

“Alright so you wanted to talk, then talk what’s the great Jack Morrison doing looking for me?” Reaper had a vague idea of why he was here; after all they had been doing this song and dance for a long time.

 

“Why didn’t you kill me in Egypt? You had the chance. I should be dead. Why?” Soldier’s voice was gruff, he didn’t want to still have hope that the Gabriel he knew was still in there but he held onto it anyway.

 

“Well, I can tell you many reasons why you should be dead, your appalling love of fast food is one of them, I’m certain being a vigilante at your age can’t be doing you any favors… Alright no need to point the gun at me, and you call me a drama queen. You’re right, I let you live, I've let a lot of people live Jackie, and since you seem so persistent about it i’ll tell you why.” Reaper paused gathering his thoughts, he knew this conversation would happen one day but he didn’t think it would be now and not in fucking Dorado. He had a plan dammit, it was supposed to happen in Switzerland, he was going to send Jack a message to meet him where it all ended, it was going to be poetic, but as usual Jack and his damn impatience ruined everything.

 

Soldier, intimately aware of how long Reyes’s stories could be, pulled up a chair as Reaper sat on the bed. Hearing Reaper’s voice, knowing he was just as much an asshole as before, filled him with a feeling he thought had long since died.

 

“I won’t lie, the day I blew up the headquarters I was angry and had the full intent to kill you and everything we worked for. Make no mistake I was not being controlled, I was completely aware of my actions, however it would be fair to say I was manipulated. Talon, and people within our own organization, had me convinced that you had betrayed me. I was so sure Overwatch was the evil we had fought against for so long. I was used but I also understand it doesn’t excuse my actions. Like you I have been visiting all of Overwatches old headquarters and between the files left behind and help from my sources I’ve been able to piece together at least part of the truth.” Reaper paused a moment looking up from his hands, he couldn’t read Jack's expression from behind the mask but the rigidness in his shoulders and back spoke volumes. With a soft sigh he continued.

 

“I haven’t hated you for a long time Jack. Truthfully I think I stopped hating you when we were caught in the blast but by then I was so filled with rage I couldn’t tell who or what I was angry at. Even now I am still full of rage but I understand it better. Unfortunately, I still need Talon to think I despise you and everyone else. If they found out that Reaper was still sane, was not overcome by feelings of betrayal, they’d attempt to dispose of me. Even if they failed, all the doors currently open to me would close for good. I’m so close Jack. So close to figuring everything out, to getting the truth, to getting rid of the ring leader. Jack this goes far beyond Talon and Overwatch, it’s all leading me to something, I just know it.” Reaper’s voice had been getting more and more desperate, with pleading eyes that Jack couldn’t see he willed him to understand.

 

Jack released a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding on to. He couldn’t see Gabriel's expression but he could imagine it. He’d never been more grateful for his visor, he wasn’t even sure how to express what he was feeling, but underneath the turmoil, at his core Jack felt triumph. He had been right, Gabriel was still there, was still fighting even after all this time, wasn’t lost in his hatred, didn’t hate him. However, so much had been done, so much taken from them both. Jack stood and began pacing the room feeling Gabriel’s eyes on him.

 

“Every day I’ve thought about you, about us, about what I could have done differently. It’s true that you betrayed us, it’s true you tried to kill me and everything we worked for…. But I understand, I understand that I’m just as much at fault. You were always so much more calm and level headed, you always saw the bigger picture, but even knowing that I chose not to listen, Talon was right Gabe I did betray you. I betrayed our relationship, I betrayed the faith you put in me and for that i’m sorry.” Jack stopped, looking down on Gabe, he felt irked that their masks hid so much still. He wanted to rip that owl mask right off but knew that was not how to do this. If they were ever to rebuild what they once had he could no longer demand anything from him, he could only give.

 

Reaching behind his head Jack undid the clasp holding his visor in place, as he removed it the world before him blurred into vague shapes and colors, a souvenir from Switzerland. He heard a small intake of breath.

 

“Have you been like this since that day?” Gabe stood and placed a gloved claw on Jack's cheek his thumb running over the scar splitting his face. Gabe was not unfamiliar to self-hatred, he felt it almost every day but seeing what had become of Jack, what he had done, his hatred rekindled.

 

Jack batted his hand away a stern glower making the scar brighten. “Don’t Gabe, I don’t need or want your pity, I’ve managed just fine for years. In the beginning it wasn’t this bad, my vision had been damaged but age had its part to play as well. I’m showing you this for a few reasons.” Jack took a moment unsure where to start, he was never good with tact, he always had a script or refrained from speaking altogether. This encounter was filling his yearly word count rather quickly.

 

“In Egypt, Ana saw your face, she wouldn’t tell me what she saw but she made it seem like you’re unrecognizable under that mask. I wanted to show you this so you would know.... What you look like doesn’t matter to me, can’t even see it… so… let’s, start over. No secrets. No masks. No lies. I want my partner back, I want the man I love back.” Jack nearly choked on his words, he didn’t know that’s what he was going to say but he knew they were true. He missed Gabriel, he missed the man he used to dream of marrying. He missed just being able to touch him.

 

Gabriel was frozen in place. This was it, this was his second chance. This was his chance at redemption. He laughed bitterly. This was something he couldn’t have. “Don’t be an idiot Jack, The man you loved died over ten years ago, I’m not the same as I was back then, I never will be, it’s not even just this face Jack, which believe me if you could see you wouldn’t be able to stomach meat again… It’s my soul Jack, my very being, It’s all Reaper now, Gabe is nothing more than a ghost.”

 

“Then I’ll fall for you again, in any form, as any being, I’ll always love you Gabriel, no matter how much you change. You’re not gonna chase me off, I loved your ugly mug before and I sure as shit can’t think of your “looks” being off putting.” Jack was rather proud of his pun and waited for Gabe’s next excuse, he wasn’t gonna give up. Not again. Not when  he was finally within his grasp.

 

“Jack it’s not that simple. We can’t even be together, if Talon even suspects that we’re together, in any capacity, everything I worked for will be gone. I can’t jeopardize this, no matter your feelings… or mine.” Gabriel put his hands on Jack’s shoulders squeezing tightly. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to believe he could take this chance. Could try and rebuild the life he destroyed but he couldn’t, not right now. He needed Jack to understand, he needed Jack to trust him again. Well there was one way he could do that. 

 

Removing one hand from Jack's shoulder Gabe reached for his mask and tore it from his face. Throwing it to the ground he grabbed Jack's hand and forced it to his cheek. “I need to do this Jack, I need to finish what I started… Please.”

 

Jack felt Gabe’s skin, it was rough and dry, almost like homemade paper, and just as uneven. It almost seemed like the flesh was cracking beneath his fingertips and occasionally his fingers would dip into holes and divots, but more than that, even more than the lips that stretched too far up one cheek, Jack couldn’t get over the fact that he was touching Gabe again. Not his clothes, or his mask, his flesh. After over ten years of yearning, ten years of thinking he could never do this again, of dreaming of a moment like this. Jack for the first time in over ten years cried. The tears kept streaming down his face. He felt Gabe’s face twitch, knew he must be getting the wrong idea.

 

“I never thought I’d get to do this again. Gabe you’re beautiful, I can feel you, I can feel you’re breathing, I can touch your skin. I’ll admit it’s not the face I remember but God it’s still beautiful.” With a burst of confidence he surged forward and crashed his lips where he thought Gabe’s would be.

 

He was off the mark but Gabe didn’t care, kissing was bound to be an interesting task given the state of his face anyway, but feeling Jack’s lips, tasting him after so long. It brought him back to their SEP days, Their first kiss had been similar, messy, rough, a bit painful, and in a hotel room. Gabe wanted to laugh at that but was preoccupied by Jack’s hands roaming his body. “Jack, please, this isn’t what I had in mind. I mean I’m glad you approve but I meant what I said, we can’t do this.” A particularly rough squeeze on his ass made his breath short. “At least not yet.” 

 

With reluctance Gabe backed away. This was the opposite of what he thought would happen. He wasn’t sure how to deal with this, or the raging erection he was currently sporting thanks to Jack. He took a few breaths running his hands through his hair in an attempt to calm himself. A quick glance at Jack revealed him to be in a similar state. “Jack… Jack I… I can’t… not until this is done… I’m not saying no, I’m just saying not now, not when I need to be focused. I can’t afford to be distracted. And dammit Jack you’re the biggest distraction I can think of.” 

 

Jack was a little dazed, he couldn’t understand Gabe’s stubbornness, he wanted to yell and order him to stay… but then nothing would have changed. The Gabriel before him was different, was almost an entirely new person, could he really allow himself to force Gabe into what they had in the past? Could he live with himself if Gabe didn’t get the closure he so desperately needed? No. No he couldn’t, so there was really only one option.

 

“How long?”

 

Gabriel's head swiveled to focus on Jack's gaze. “What?”

 

“How long do you need to finish this? You said you were close, how long till it’s done?” Jack wanted to offer his assistance, to beg that they do this together, but he had the oddest feeling that wouldn’t go over well.

 

Gabe brightened. Jack was giving him what he needed, His selfish, stubborn, beautiful Jack was finally understanding what he needed. He thought for a moment, about the preparations, the people that would need to be involved. “Give me five more years Jack, I know it’s asking a lot but I need to be sure. I need to make sure there are no mistakes. Can you wait for me for five more years?”

 

Jack sighed. It was longer than he liked but it was what he was given. “Alright five years.”

 

“Jack thank y-”

 

“On one condition.” Jack held up a finger, enjoying the obvious tension that filled the room. “You give me tonight Gabe, you give me fifteen years tonight.”

  
Gabe didn’t even have to think about it. “Done.”


	2. Meticulous Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut with some fluff. Only one more chapter.

“Go take a shower, I’ll get things set up here.” Gabe caressed Jack’s face. He had many things to prepare and needed time to acquire the things he had in mind for tonight. He watched in gentle fondness as Jack nodded and turned to put his visor back on so he could see where to go. Gabe didn’t move until he heard the sounds of the water starting and then he slipped from the window, ghosting through the town.

 

Jack stood under the hot spray, a bubble of nervous energy forming right in the pit of his stomach. It was ridiculous, he was too old to be acting like some love struck teenager but that’s exactly what he was doing. As his hands searched for the soap Jack thought again about touching Gabe. He wanted to know more, he wanted to run his hands and lips over every inch of Gabe. He needed to affirm that Gabe was really here, was alive, was his again. Jack felt his cock twitch at the ideas running through his mind. He knew Gabe had left, probably to get supplies for tonight, but he should be back by now. With unsteady fingers he turned off the water and stepped from the bath, snagging a towel he touched by chance and wrapping it around himself. He contemplated putting his visor back on but decided against it, he wanted to be touched just as much as he planned to touch.

 

Gabe had his back to the door when he heard it open. He didn’t look yet, not sure he’d be able to control himself if he did. Focusing on the task at hand Gabe began pulling items from bags: lotion, lube, ropes, fruit, and a few bottles of water. He set each item on the small table, except for the lube, that he tossed on the bed, making sure he had all he needed before he turned around. Jack hadn’t moved from the doorway. He was a vision in nothing but a towel. Gabe mapped the scars that covered nearly every inch of his skin. He’d been there for some, caused others. Gabe’s hands twitched with the desire to touch but the clink of metal claws drew him back. He wasn’t entirely sure he could do this. Could he lay himself bare to Jack when his own body disgusted him? Jack couldn’t see but he could feel, he would feel the wrongness of his body, would become horrified. Would leave him alone again. 

 

Something was wrong, Jack could tell in the same way he could always tell when something bad was happening. Jack closed the distance quickly between them and took Gabe’s face in his hands, he ran his fingertips over his face, around his eyes, down the bridge of what had once been a very prominent nose, around his lips, and over his cheeks. Jack drew patterns for sometime, remembering when he used to do this during their SEP days. Gradually he felt Gabe relax. Moving slowly Jack kissed Gabe: on his eyelids, his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, and finally his lips. Every kiss was gentle, a reminder that Gabe was loved. Jack moved his lips down the side of Gabe’s neck pulling the trench coat from his shoulders.

 

Gabe felt his coat slip and had a moment of panic before allowing himself to relax under Jack’s touch. He shivered as Jack’s fingers slid lightly down his arms to take off his gauntlets and gloves. He focused on Jack’s mouth at his shoulders as his shirt was pulled up and over his head, a whine escaping him at the loss of lips. He gasped when he felt those same lips kiss his stomach. Hands ran up the back of his legs, caressing his ass squeezing occasionally.. Gabe’s breath was coming in quick pants as Jack removed his boots. He put a hand in Jack’s hair to steady himself and played with the thin hair. Enjoying Jack’s broken groan as he tightened his fingers. 

 

He heard the clasp of his belt hit the floor and opened his eyes to watch as Jack slid his pants and boxers off. His cock bounced, already throbbing due to Jack's ministrations. The tease was avoiding it though. He was kissing his thighs currently, hands ghosting up and down his legs. Jack slowly made his way back up, his hands marking a trail for his lips to follow, Jacks nail caught on a nipple and Gabe felt a bolt of electricity go through him. Wrapping his arms around Jack he brought their lips together in another ferocious kiss. He moved backward dragging Jack with them until they hit the bed, tumbling onto it in a mess of limbs.

 

Jack laid on top of Gabe, somewhere along the line his towel had come off and now they were pressed together and Jack could only whine with the joy and desire he felt. He wanted to continue to touch but he also wanted more. He began to move sliding up and down creating the friction he desperately needed. He felt one of Gabe’s hands grip his hip with a delicious bruising force and the other grab the lube, pouring some on his hand before snaking between their bodies to grab Jack’s length and pump him slowly. Jack stilled, overcome by the sensation. His breath came quicker and sweat began to form on his brow. Jack plunged his own hand between them to wrap around Gabriel and stroked in tandem. Their groans filled the space, their hands moved faster and faster chasing a release that was just beyond them. Jack came first crying out as his cum painted itself on Gabe’s chest. Gabe was right after him a shout ringing out as he reached his climax. 

 

Jack rolled to the side to lay against Gabe’s chest, continuing his previous work and tracing every inch of Gabe’s skin. Gabe did the same, tracing every scar, kissing some, licking others. Some were so old they were barely noticeable, others looked as if they had just healed over. They took their time exploring. Jack had always had a fascination with Gabe’s nipples and it seemed time had not dulled this, he rolled Gabe’s nipples between his fingers tugging every so often, eliciting soft moans from the wraith. Leaning over, Jack licked one, running his tongue over and around, again and again. Every once in awhile he would gently tease it with his teeth enjoying the strangled sounds Gabe made. His hand continued to work Gabe’s other nipple while his other hand began to stroke, tease, and memorize Gabe’s body.

 

It didn’t take Gabe long before he was ready for a second round. Turning onto his side he slapped Jacks ass thrilled at the sharp yelp, and squeezed the reddened globe firmly. “Sunshine, do you still have a word?” Gabe saw Jack’s eyes widen and chuckled at the vigorous nod. “You’ll have to tell me Jack, what’s your word?” Gabe continued to knead Jacks ass pleased when he saw the man’s cock grow hard.

 

“Talon” Jack said with a smirk.

 

Gabe laughed deep and loud. Nuzzling against Jack’s neck he sat back drinking in the sight before him. Jack’s flesh was flushed, sweat glistening in the dull hotel light, his chest still heaving. With one more look he slid off the bed, much to Jack’s displeasure, and made his way to the table. He picked up two lengths of rope. Making his way back over he flipped Jack onto his stomach and grabbed his wrists. “Sunshine, I’m going to tie your wrists if it’s too tight let me know. Promise?” Jack nodded his head and Gabe, leaning down, kissed his head. Taking Jack’s wrists he took the shorter rope and wrapped around his wrist five times crossing the ends of the rope and wrapped it around the wrist cuffs pulling tight. He finished the tie with a surgeon's knot and sat back up inspecting his work. Jack’s face was red, his eyes crazed, his breath was coming faster and faster. Gabe felt a thrill go through him, Jack always enjoyed being tied up. He was glad that it seemed to still be the case.

 

Jack was going crazy, he had seen the ropes, had hoped they would be used but now he thought he would go mad. The pressure on his wrists, the ache in his shoulders, he wanted to stay like this forever. His groin was on fire, he was desperate to be touched, desperate for Gabe to do something, anything. He began to writhe on the sheets but Gabe’s heavy hand colliding with his ass made him stop.

 

“No moving Sunshine, we’ve only just begun… Are you alright?”

 

“Yes I’m fine, please I need more.” 

 

Gabe chuckled and with some gentle coaxing helped Jack stand up. Making sure he was steady Gabe grabbed the longer rope and folded it in half, tying a small loop and placing the loop against the back of Jack’s neck, taking the two rope ends he tied a knot a few inches from his neck, and a fist length for every knot after that until Jack’s navel. Careful of Jack’s groin he ran the ropes between his legs and fed it up through the neck loop, pulling to tighten the ropes. Gabe checked again with Jack and receiving the go ahead separated the strands and wrapped them to his front placing them through the space between the first 2 knots making sure they didn’t tangle.and pulled till the space formed a diamond, bringing the ropes back behind Jack he crossed them and continued the pattern until he had all the diamonds formed. Pulling the ropes behind Jack’s back one last time he finished the tie with a simple surgeons knot. Gabe ran his hands over the ropes making sure Jacks skin wasn’t pinched.

 

“You still good Sunshine?”

 

Jack was more than good, he was on cloud nine. The friction caused by the ropes was making him delirious with pleasure. He grinned wide to answer Gabe's question and felt chapped lips cover his own. He whined, chasing after the lips that pulled away.

 

“No Sunshine I have something else in mind for those lips… Get on your knees.”

 

Jack obeyed immediately moaning at the movement of the ropes as he kneeled at Gabe's feet. With no hesitation Jack took Gabe's length into his mouth holding him there, relishing the taste on his tongue, waiting for Gabe to give the go ahead. Receiving a nod he began to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks he took Gabe in as far as he could without gagging. He used to be able to take him all the way but time and lack of practice had seen to that skills demise. He felt Gabe’s hand snake into his hair gripping tightly, not trying to restrain him but using him as an anchor. He felt pride at the moans he caused. Gabe was not nearly as vocal as Jack and he treasured every sound. 

 

Gabe was coming undone. The feel of Jack’s hot, wet mouth on him was bringing him to a frenzy. He wanted to grab his face and fuck him roughly, taking his pleasure but he refrained, they both needed this. Gabe bit his lip as Jack began to hum, the vibrations shooting spikes of pleasure throughout his body. He wouldn’t last much longer, his stomach tightened, and his fingers pulled harshly on Jack's hair nearly ripping it out as he climaxed again. He felt Jack swallow around him and nearly thought he would cum again. Gabe didn’t move, catching his breath as Jack cleaned him. Jack slid off his dick with an obscene pop grinning happily at him. Gabe bent down with a smirk and pulled Jack to his feet, gripping his chin and kissing him soundly. “Lay down on the bed.” He helped Jack into position rubbing his legs to promote blood flow. Jack had been a little unsteady, most likely from his legs falling asleep.

 

“Thanks, I’m fine now.” Jack assured him.

 

“How about your arms Sunshine? Can you still feel them?” Gabe moved Jack to his side briefly checking he could still move his fingers. Satisfied that Jack wasn’t in any pain he laid him back down gently. “Sunshine, I’m going to play with you now, I’m going to bring you to the edge fifteen times but you are not allowed to climax, not until I say so. Can you do this for me Sunshine?” Gabe waited as Jack thought it over. He knew it was a lot he was asking for but he also knew that Jack would be able to handle it.

 

Jack mulled it over. He wasn’t sure about fifteen times. He’d break, but he also wanted to try, he wanted to make Gabe proud, he wanted to be praised like he hadn’t been in all these long years. With a slow nod he gave his consent. He had his safe word after all, he knew Gabe would end the scene immediately. It was his trust in Gabriel that gave him the courage to try. 

 

Gabe nodded and began to work his hands over Jack’s body pinching and teasing the flesh, tweaking his nipples playfully drawing little, delighted gasps from Jack. Gabe kneeled on the bed bending over him to add his lips and teeth to the equation. It wasn’t long till Jack was begging for Gabe to touch him. “Touch you where Sunshine?” Gabe teased. Jack screamed from a particularly hard bite on his nipple sobbing for Gabe to touch his cock. Gabe took pity on him and began to stroke Jack’s weeping cock. He danced his fingers up and down its length. Taking a moment Gabe poured a generous amount of lube on his hand before wrapping his hand around Jack and setting a bruising pace. 

Jack shouted, unprepared for the rough treatment but lost in the ecstasy of it. All too soon he felt himself close to orgasm, he was about to cum when the feel of Gabes touch disappeared altogether. With a cry Jack bucked his hips in frustration. Would he really be able to last through this fifteen times? Sure he was a super soldier but there were limits, his body may be able to handle it but his mind would surely break. Jack whined as his orgasm slipped away leaving him uncomfortable and fidgety. “Gabe, please!” Once again he felt Gabe’s hands on him, teasing his ass and thighs before moving back to his aching cock. This time Gabe took it slow, drawing out his strokes, moving his other hand to fondle his balls. The feeling was incredible, it took much longer than the first time but eventually Jack could feel an intense orgasm building before it was again ripped away from him. Tears sprang to his eyes and he bit out a curse. Gabe continued in this way eight more times, sometimes hard and fast, other times agonizingly slow. By the ninth time Jack was a wreck, he couldn’t determine up from down, everything was focused on his cock and Gabe's torturous hands. By the tenth time Jack nearly used his safe word but he was so close only five more times and he would finally be able to cum. The fourteenth time had him sobbing audibly, Gabe kissing his face gently to try and comfort him. The sensation was too much, he couldn’t last, he couldn’t do it again. The last time had him screaming for Gabe, begging him to let him cum. 

 

Gabe watched Jack closely, waiting for the safe word, he had looked ready to use it after the fifth time but he had made it so far. He was so proud of his Sunshine, he deserved a reward. Hearing Jack scream for him Gabe ducked down swallowing Jack whole and sucking harshly. Jack’s scream rent the air as his seed filled Gabe’s mouth. Gabe worked him through his orgasm, drawing it out, fondling his balls and pinching his nipples. When Gabe had thoroughly cleaned the organ in his mouth he got back up, heart beating erratically at seeing Jack unconscious. He must have blacked out. Working quickly yet gently Gabe undid the ropes, cradling Jack in his arms. “Sunshine wake up. Jack come on you need to wake up for just a bit okay?” It took a few minutes but Jack’s eyes reluctantly opened. “There you are Sunshine. You did so well for me, you’re amazing Jack absolutely amazing. I need you to do a few things for me okay? I need you to drink some water and I need you to tell me if you’re in any pain alright? Can you do that for me?” He waited for Jacks nod before laying him back gently on the bed and fetching a couple water bottles.

 

Jack fought hard to stay awake, it was so easy to let himself drift back to sleep, he was exhausted. Hadn’t felt this tired since injection days in the SEP. He was vaguely aware of Gabe coming back to the bed and felt himself shifted into an upright position against Gabe’s chest. A water bottle was pressed against his lips he took a tentative sip then began to drink greedily, surprised by his own thirst. He finished off the bottle plus half of another before he felt even close to human again. Something else was pressed to his lips and he took a bite the sweetness of mango filling his mouth. He managed a couple pieces before he turned it away. He was too tired for food. 

 

“Sunshine? Does it hurt anywhere?”

 

Jack was sore everywhere but that wasn’t unusual after a session like this. There was no real pain so he shook his head. Gabe began to rub his arms, he had apparently also brought the lotion. Jack leaned back into his chest and snuggled in as Gabe began to massage his muscles starting from his neck and working down. He fell asleep again somewhere around his upper arms. Lulled by the warmth and safety of Gabe's embrace.

 

Gabriel continued to massage Jack when he couldn’t reach further he laid the sleeping man out on the bed, careful not to wake him, and continued. Once he was satisfied Gabe did one more glance over to make sure the ropes hadn’t bitten too harshly into the skin. There would be some bruising but nothing bad. Heading into the bathroom Gabe grabbed a washcloth and a basin of warm water. Making his way back to Jack he began to clean him, taking extra care to clean his bruises and scrapes. He finished by laying a blanket over the bed, turning Jack carefully so he was on top of it. Grabbing another blanket he tucked Jack in and went back to the bathroom. After a quick shower he dried himself off and slid underneath the covers bringing Jack to him. Jack turned in his arms and nuzzled his way under his chin. Kissing the top of his head Gabe slipped into a peaceful sleep.

 

…………

 

The next morning Gabriel woke first to gentle breathing in his ear. They had shifted in the night and Gabe found himself in Jack’s arms, back to his chest. With careful movements Gabriel removed himself from Jack’s arms, stretching as he made his way to the bathroom. Taking care of his morning ritual Gabe returned to find Jack still asleep. He didn’t want to wake him, Jack deserved his rest, but he couldn’t stay anymore. Dressing quickly Gabe packed his gear, he glanced at the ropes on the floor for a moment before taking the shorter one and tossing it in his bag as well. Once he was packed Gabe searched for a pen and paper Finding them he wrote a note to Jack placing it on the bed next to his head. Leaning down Gabe kissed Jack’s head one last time. “I love you Sunshine, wait for me.” He straightened up, put the mask over his face and Reaper walked out of the room.

 

Jack sat up when he heard the door click. He had been awake before Gabe was, had heard his words. He didn’t want to say goodbye, it was easier this way. Jack looked at the note Gabe left, picking it up he began to read.

 

_ Sunshine- _

_ I didn’t want to wake you, you need the sleep… Is what I would say but I knew you were awake. I figured it out about the time I kissed you. I understand though, it is easier this way, goodbyes were never something we were good at anyway. Finish the water and fruit I left you, and remember to take care of your bruises. I need to thank you Jack, I am more determined than ever to finish this, I have a goal to work for: A life with you. Five years Jack, only five years and I’ll make this dream a reality. For now nothing can change. When we meet on the battlefield come at me with all you got, don’t pull your punches, I won’t pull mine. In five years I will contact you keep you ears and eyes peeled Sunshine. I’ll be home soon. _

  
Jack put the note down. He was always such a terrible liar, he was grateful Gabriel hadn’t called him on his bluff. Jack gingerly got out of bed groaning at the soreness of his muscles as he made his way to the shower. Once dressed and visor on Jack finished off the water bottles and two of the mangoes, saving the rest for later. He began cleaning the room a bit, he threw out the lotion and lube, no point in saving them. He was about to throw out the rope before deciding against it. Once the room looked somewhat decent Jack left the room stopping by his own room to grab his gear before heading out. Outside the hotel Jack took a moment, five years. In the grand scheme of things what was five more to the years he had already waited? He would just have to be patient it seemed. Not his best trait. 


	3. Epilogue

As the years passed, Soldier Seventy-six and Reaper continued to meet on the battlefield with the same viciousness they’d always shown, but if their shots missed with more frequency it was chalked up to to bad days and off weapons. Talon remained unaware to the rekindled relationship and Ana, while promising to help Jack, had once again vanished. The end of five years was approaching fast and even though Soldier felt he had been waiting patiently he was growing frustrated. 

 

He was hoping for some sign, a clue that everything was almost over. Talon seemed to be as strong as before. Surely if Gabe was close there would be some indicators that Talon was losing its strength. Days and months grew longer and longer until even a single day felt like a year. Soldier was getting tired, the SEP had made him stronger, faster, more resilient, and his own care kept him in prime condition but nothing could help a tired soul. He kept going though, he couldn’t allow himself to stop. He believed in Gabe, would keep waiting even if twenty years passed. He would keep fighting for the day they could both walk away from everything.

 

He dreamed about it quite frequently, the life they would have once this was all over. He liked the idea of a farm, not back home in Indiana, he’d seen enough of that place for a lifetime. Maybe in Switzerland, it seemed oddly appropriate, or maybe in California so Gabe could be close to his family's graves. They could have chickens, goats, horses, they could finally have a life without fear. They could finally regain all that lost time. But that was only possible when Gabe said so, and his silence while understandable, was concerning.

 

Reaper ghosted through the ruins of the former Swiss base running through the past five years in his head. By tomorrow the world would know the truth behind the explosion, the truth of Talon, Overwatch, and every major company that had a hand in its downfall. Tomorrow morning Sombra would upload a virus containing all the proof he had collected onto every media outlet. Tablets, computers, televisions, the world wouldn’t be able to ignore it. He sighed as he ran a gloved hand over his mask. Truthfully he wanted to go after those responsible to kill them, to be the Reaper he had adopted and get his revenge. He wanted to, but he wouldn’t. He couldn’t look at cornflower blue eyes, and touch scar riddled skin if he was dripping in blood. He wanted to do this the way Jack would have, after all Jack had backed off his own vendetta for his sake, it was only fair Reaper did it Jacks way. 

 

From his pocket Reaper extracted a small Frequency Bio Emitter, and set it up on what remained of Jack’s former desk. He was confident that Jack was still monitoring the bases. If he was, the frequency would, hopefully, be picked up by him. Reaper moved to a section where the roof was still standing and set up camp. He was prepared to wait for a week or two, Jack still had his own missions to deal with. However, if after a month Jack didn’t show he’d disappear…No, he go hunt down the flat-assed bastard and demand answers. A life was just within his grasp, Reaper, and Gabe, would be a fool to not chase after it.

He didn’t have to wait long. 3 days in, the sound of crunching debris woke Reaper from a light doze. It was early evening and he took a minute to adjust. Somewhere to his left he heard footsteps, summoning his guns he ghosted around to flank behind the intruder. Ahead of him Soldier Seventy-six stood, staring at the Bio Emitter, gun lowered, eyes scanning around him, no doubt trying to find who put it there. Gabe smiled fondly, just seeing Jack filled him with peace, peace he thought he’d never feel again. Solidifying Gabe stepped on a pile of broken glass; holding his hands up as Jack whipped around levelling the pulse rifle at his heart.

 

“Hey Sunshine, I told you I’d call.” Gabe put his hands down and removed the mask, stretching his mouth into an exaggerated, lopsided smile.

 

Jack lowered his weapon, he wanted to groan. Of course it was Gabe, of course the over dramatic man would find something poetic in this. Of course he had to be some cliche movie hero. Of course, Jack loved him for it. Throwing down his gun with as much drama as he could muster he ran to Gabe’s outstretched arms, tearing off his mask in the process. He grabbed his face, and kissed him. It was still clumsy, still a little too rough but hopefully as movie esque as Gabe hoped.

 

Gabe was surprised that Jack was being so…. Gabe, but he wasn’t complaining. He laughed against Jack’s lips, deepening the kiss and holding him tightly. He wanted time to stop here, to let this moment last, In this moment his pain meant nothing. His future was here, he tightened his grip, and he wouldn’t let it go again. Drawing back Gabe caressed Jack’s face. “So I’m guessing you saw the broadcast?” He guided Jack back to his makeshift campsite, scooping up their masks on the way. 

 

Jack let himself be led. “Oh yeah. Damn near spit out my coffee when a sugar skull took over my news broadcast. Seems you found someone who shares your flair for the dramatic.” He chuckled as he was helped onto a cot. Following Gabe’s dark blur as he sat beside him he took his hand, running his fingers over the gloves. “When I saw that I began watching for signs of you. I looked for any sign, then I saw your Bio Emitter and I knew it had to be you. Who else would pick Switzerland?” Jack leaned into Gabe feeling content as he felt his arm snake around him.

 

“Well Sunshine I’m glad you found it. So what now? Jack and Gabe are dead, Reaper and Soldier are retired. Where do two old soldiers go?”

 

“Funny you mention that, I thought we could stay here, maybe have a farm, maybe rebuild what we used to have.” Jack tensed slightly, nervous about Gabe’s reaction.

 

Gabe thought about it for a bit. He always did like Switzerland, he knew Jack loved it. He looked at the wreckage around them, remembering what it was, what it could have been. He didn’t want to dwell on what ifs he decided. He wanted to take those what ifs and make them happen, what better place than right here? Where it all ended. “Sunshine I think that’s a great idea but there’s one more thing we need to do before we can start this life.”

 

Jack looked up at the general direction of his face. “Yeah? What could that be?” He had a fairly good idea but decided to play along.

 

Gabe took Jack’s hand and brought it to his lips kissing his ring finger gently. “Marry me, Sunshine.”

  
Jack snorted. “Sure thing…. Drama queen.”


End file.
